


New Year, Old Cases

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has their own new year’s tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, Old Cases

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #470 "things old and new"

“We get a new case?” asked Bishop, when McGee set the file box on a spare corner of her desk.

“Nope,” said Tony, already pulling the lid off his own box. “Team Gibbs tradition, Bishop. New year means we dust off some old cases, see if we can’t find anything we didn’t see the first time around.”

“And fresh eyes might help even more,” added McGee. 

“That’s a really good idea,” said Bishop. “What if we do find something?”

“We reopen the case.”

“Sometimes, Gibbs brings doughnuts,” said Tony.

Bishop brightened. “Doughnuts? Okay!”

Her partners smiled, and got to work.

THE END


End file.
